Maximum Amusement Park
by Mocha Iggy's Last Name Here
Summary: After the incident at the water park, Max let's the flock drag her to an amusement park. A whole new set of problems occur here. I mean, would you trust an 8 year old who likes to blow stuff up with roller coaster controls?
1. Proulouge

**A/N: Different plan for the story line. No movies anymore, I made this for them to go somewhere else. ^_^**

After the incident at the water park, Nudge immediately started to come up with ideas for what we should do next.

"How about... the beach?"

"No. Are wings will be totally wet again." I said.

"Well... the... ooh! The movies!"

"Too crowded, not enough room to get away."

"Max, how about an amusement park?" Angel said, looking at me.

I wracked my brain for excuses. None came to mind. "No." I said simply.

"Why not?" Iggy groaned. "I wanna' go to an amusement park!"

"Yeah! I wanna' go on roller coasters and I want cotton candy! Ooh! And maybe bumper cars! yeah, it will be totally awesome!" Nudge squealed.

I thought about it. The whole flock was using Bambi eyes on me. Even Iggy.

"Okay." I said. "Fine."


	2. Blowing A Roller Coaster Up

Gazzy POV

Yeah, Max paid for us yada yada yada. Now, I'm in line with Iggy to get on the best roller coaster I've ever been on. Well, the only one. And I'm not even sure that I'll like it.

I took a glimpse at the dude who decided when the coaster started and stopped. The panels.

Buttons.

Speed monitors.

All the stuff you need to make a bomb.

Iggy hit me. "Snap out of it, Gaz."

"What?" Iggy did see me drooling over the thought of it, because I was in front of a white YOU MUST BE THIS TALL thing.

"You know that Max'll kill us if we do anything. Keep cool and maybe later, when we aren't with Max." He said.

I smirked. "Uh, no. I wanna' do it _now_."

I stepped up to the dude in the booth. "Hey, mister? Someone over there is carrying a bomb."

"What? "The guy looked up with a concerned look. "Oh, crap!"

The guy burst out, leaving the booth empty. I stepped in.

"Gazzy..." Iggy said.

"Iggy, come on! It's so tempting. You know you wanna'."

"Uh, no, not really... move over. I wanna' feel it."

I smiled. "Ooh, what does this button do?"

I clicked a small green button. The roller coaster went faster.

"What did it do?" Iggy asked.

"It makes it faster!" I clicked it three more times. Four. Five.

Soon, the roller coaster was just a blue blur flying around. And was that a brown spot?

"AH!" Terrified screams started sounding the air. I quickly slowed it down.

With my raptor vision, I could see that one of them had barfed all over the person in front of them. Haha. It reminded me off Max.

"Jeez, Gazzy! Don't kill them!" Iggy whined.

Iggy started pressing random buttons. He stopped, realizing he might mess it up, so I took his place. The roller coaster got faster and faster and-

_BANG!_

Something exploded. The roller coaster had slammed into the ground. More screams.

"Oh, crap, Gazzy! What did you do?"

"Woops." I hurried out of the booth so no one saw me. "Let's just say it involves fast moving metal and an explosion."

"Gazzy!"

"Sorry!" People were rushing to the crash sight and helping people out.

"Okay, help them. Blend in." Ig whispered.

"Alright, gladly." I didn't want Max seeing me here. She would totally suspect me.

No one was found dead. Yet. A lot of them were bleeding and were crying. All of them were covered in bruises. An ambulance came, and they took care of the rest.

"Let's go enjoy what we can." Iggy whispered. "Max is going to hunt us down once she sees this."


	3. Pie, Anyone?

Max POV

Angel and Nudge had (once again) dragged me onto a ride. It was the Xtreme Swing, to be exact. It had a giant pole that connected to a giant circle, and swings hung from it. Then it spins. Fast.

"Oh my God, Max, we're next! We're next!" Nudge screamed excitedly.

"Cool." I said. The ride came to a stop and everyone went off, looking dizzy.

I slipped into one of the chair swings. It had a metal bar that kept you from falling off and splatting against the people below.

"Max, come on! Enjoy something for once!" Nudge said from my left.

"Yeah, it'll be fu- woah!"

The thing started spinning. I could feel my chair slowly gaining speed and being pulled outward, like it was going to snap off at any moment.

"Ah!" The wind blew my hair all over my face. Angel was screaming, but Nudge was screaming louder. Oh, God, I wanted to get off this stupid ride already.

Fang POV

Well, I was on my own. The flock ditched me and let me go on the rides like a lonely loser.

And then my eye caught something.

PIE EATING CONTEST!

FIVE DOLLAR ENTRY! WINNER GET'S 100 BUCKS!

Oh.

My.

God.

I was drooling over it. Quickly, I dug five dollars out of my pocket and ran to the booth where there was a crowd gathering and four people ready at the table in front.

There was one seat left.

"Hey, I wanna' enter." I said, handing the five dollars to the man running the thing.

"Sure." He said. I walked up and sat at the chair on the very end.

"Okay, rules are:" The man announced. "Eat all of the pie, then say 'next' for another one. When we say stop, immediately stop eating. The pie you were eating will count if you are more than half way done with it. Ready, set, _go!"_

Max POV

After I got off the horrible ride, we started wandering around.

"Woah! Max, Fang's at the pie eating contest!" Angel exclaimed as she wildly shook her hand towards the contest.

Yup. There it was. Fang was sitting at the very far right devouring pies. I suddenly burst out into laughter.

"Let's go get seats, Max!" Nudge yelled.

We sat down and watched Fang be a pig.

Fang POV

Then I saw Max, Nudge and Angel get front row seats to watch me. I gave a quick glare, then went back to eating the cherry pie.

"Next!" I called, and the lady brought another pie which I assumed to be grape. The other people were only on there second pie. _I_, however, was on my _seventh_.

***

I felt like I was going to barf.

Too... much... pie...

"STOP!" The man yelled. We all raised our heads.

"Okay, in fifth place is... this guy!" The man obviously didn't ask for names. "He ate seven pies! In fourth, this guy! With a total of nine pies!"

I already knew I one. I waited until it was me.

"And the winner, the most pie eating person, is..." There was a drum roll from someone behind us. "This guy! With a total of eighteen pies!"

The man raised my hand, and I tried to fake a smile. He handed me, in cash, a hundred dollars. I hoped off the stage to Max and the others.

"Wow, Fang. Eighteen pies." Max laughed.

"Yup. I think I'll pass any roller coasters today, now."


	4. What I Like To Call Giggy

Max POV

Mr. Tall, dark and silent wins a pie eating contest. That's a new one.

"Max, Max, Max!" Nudge squealed. "Let's do the bumper cars! Come on, come on!"

She tugged my arm and the four of us walked to the short line for the bumper cars. The paint on them was all chipped and dull, so I was assuming this was going to be painful.

"Fang, do you want to do this?" I asked.

"Uh..." He clutched his stomach. "I'll hold up."

I smiled and we walked up to the front as everyone else walked out of the ring, laughing. Nudge and Angel sat down together in a pink one, with Nudge as the driver. We got a dark blue one, with me as the driver. About ten other people doubled up in the cars, and the speakers started sounding out.

"On the count of three! One! Two! THREE!"

I pressed down hard on the gas peddle and we bursted forward to Angel and Nudge. I laughed as we rammed them against the metal side.

"Oh, your in for it!" They yelled, and the battle began.

Well, the rest of it was mainly screaming, laughing and gags of Fang nearly throwing up. Haha.

We got off and walked aimlessly until I saw the funniest thing on Earth.

A picture of Gazzy and Iggy sitting together on a pink wooden boat that said TOGETHER FOREVER at the top.

Gazzy POV

Okay, the wreck wasn't _too_ big of a deal. There was cops snooping around, looking for who might have caused it and the place was blocked off. No one died. Just extremely bloody injuries and broken bones.

"Now what?" Iggy asked from beside me.

"Uh, how about the haunted house? That seems cool."

"Sure."

Without even looking at the sign, we ran up to the ride. Everyone was getting on the boats two at a time. They loaded up about twenty people and locked the gate. The boats started moving forward until they were out of sight.

Then it was our turn. We get down on the boat, and it moved forward.

"Wait a minute." I said as the Beatles 'All you Need Is Love' started playing on the speakers. "What's going on?"

With what little light there was, i made out a bunch of hearts plastered onto the wall.

"What?" Iggy asked.

"This isn't a haunted house... it's the Tunnel of Love!"

I looked at the boat. It was colored a faded pink.

"Oh. My. God." Iggy said slowly. "What the heck is wrong with you?! You got us together on the Tunnel of _Love_?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't see!" We both squished up against the opposite sides of the boat. This was the most awkward thing that has ever happened to me in my whole life.

Then I saw the light ahead. Thank God. We came out and-

A blinding light hit us. The boat stopped, and we got out quickly.

"Your pictures will be out momentarily over at that stand." The man at the end pointed to a booth about fifty feet away. "Enjoy your day!"

Oh, no.

Max, Fang, Angel and Nudge were walking by it as soon as our picture came out. We rushed out of the boat and tried to grab it before they saw it, but too late.

"Oh my God, Gaz! You went on the Tunnel of Love with Iggy?" Nudge made out through a laugh.

"We didn't mean to-" I said, trying to grab it.

"Let me see!" Fang yanked it out of Nudge's hand and stared at it. "Woah!"

"Get rid of it _now_." Iggy said through clenched teeth.

"No way! We're keeping this till you die!" Max laughed.

"Please?" I begged.

"Gazzy and Iggy, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

This was never going to be let go, was it?

**A/N: Mwu haha! This is Giggy, as I call it! How do you like it?**


	5. A Blind Dude With Darts

**A/N: Chapter five (I think) is up! Please post some ideas, because I'm running out!**

Max POV

We got over the Tunnel of Love thing and split up again. Gazzy was too embarressed to go with Iggy, so there was new groups:

Group 1

Me

Fang

Iggy

Group 2

Gasman

Angel

Nudge

So, me, Fang and Ig headed over to some of the booths. Fang nudged me, pointing to one of the booths.

"Hey, look." It was a large booth with a board at the back, which was covered in balloons. It was a dart game. "Let's see if Iggy can do it!"

"Okay." I turned to Iggy. "Hey, you wanna' try throwing darts at balloons?"

"No, I'm blind, you know I'll make a mess."

"They explode." I said, and his face lit up.

"Okay. Sure." I smiled and led him over to the booth.

"Five darts, please." I said, paying the guy running it.

"Sure." Iggy fumbled for the darts and started to steady himself, aiming.

Or what her tried to pass off as aiming.

He was pointing straight for one of the prizes, which was a pug with a leather jacket on. Me and Fang snickered.

"Hey, what are you doing? No, stop, dude! What-"

Iggy through the dart and the animal ripped open. The guy ran to it, cursing, and ripped it out angrily. He made the hole bigger.

"What happened?" Iggy asked me.

"You just destroyed a pug." Iggy blushed.

"Uh, sorry, didn't mean to do that!" He said.

"Just don't do it again." The guy warned, and Iggy tossed the dart. While the guy was still in front of Ig.

The guy dodged out of the way with a look of fear on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He demanded. "You trying to kill me or something? Get away, now, before I call the cops!"

We scurried off, me and Fang laughing. Iggy had pure rage on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me he was there?!" He demanded.

"Because," laugh, "we thought," laugh, "it was," laugh, "funny!"

I finally finished my sentence and sat on a bench. Fang sat next to me.

"Let's leave. Now." Iggy hissed through clenched teeth.

"No way!" Me and Fang said together. "We'll leave when we want to!"

"Well, I want to."

"Too bad."

Now, time to come up with more ways to torture Iggy...

**A/N: Haha, I've been making a couple stories that torture Iggy. It's fun to write about it. Well, R&R!**


	6. Blowing Up A Haunted Mansion

**A/N: Yayness! Iggy is being tortured! Well, this chapter is about Angel, Nudge and Gazzy, so no Iggy torturing this time...**

Gasman POV

"Where to next? Guys, where? Where? Where? Ooh! Let's go on that pirate ship thing! No, I want to go on that! No, that! Uh.. How about that one?" Nudge exclaimed excitedly, pointing in every direction.

"Hey can we go in the haunted mansion?" Angel asked, tugging on my arm.

"No." I said flatly. Ugh.

"No, Gaz, it isn't the the Tunnel of Love, I promise. Look! It even says haunted mansion on the sign!"

I looked where she was pointing. It was an actual haunted house.

"Okay." I said, and we got in line. I could hear screams coming from inside. This better be good...

when we were next, we climbed into the small cart that looked like it would be used for carrying coal from a mine. I could hear the metal creak as it inched forward, slowly gathering speed.

There was only a dim lighting. There was fake boulders and stalactites scattered around, making it look like a cave. How is a cave a mansion?

Evil laughter played out from a hidden speaker, and suddenly a fake ghost dropped in front of us.

"Eek!" Angel and Nudge squealed, squishing up against the back of the car. I stayed right where I was. You think _that_ will scare me? Yeah, right.

The cart took a turn an mechanical zombies started popping out. They were fake and really stupid.

"This is stupid," I thought aloud, "and pointless. Is there anything actually sca-"

Holy crap!

The thing started speeding forward down a hill. It skidded slower at the bottom of the hill.

"Oh my God, Gazzy." Angel laughed. "That was hilarious."

"What?"

"Did you hear yourself? You squealed! you sounded like a girl!" Nudge said.

"Whatever." I mumbled and stepped out of the cart.

"Hey, Gaz, you're not supposed to get out of the cart!" Angel called.

"Yeah, I'm not supposed to do a lot of things, Ange. Like blowing up roller coasters. does that stop me? No." I called back. I walked to the edge of the cave, and leaned against the wall. There was a small book of matches littered across the ground. I picked it up, scratched it against the wall and it lit up. My thumb was at the top-

"Ouch!" I said, dropping the match. God, burns hurt. Oh, no... The fire spread across the ground and up the walls. Wait, the place was flamable?

Cool.

Just then, alarms started souding out.

"Attention, fire. Please remain calm and proceed to the nearest exit."

Ugh.

I heard more terrified screams and running. I ran out, also, and looked at the haunted house. Flames were spewing from one side of it. it had spread quickly across more than half of the ride. The smoke trailed into the sky, making black clouds cast over the pack. There was sirens of fire trucks in the background. It pulled up, and started spraying it down.

I walked away slowly, making sure no one saw me. Something fell near my feet.

Oh, no.

It was a red bottle of gas.

The gas slowly made it's way to the fire, and-

BAM!

The haunted house exploded.

Could I go anywhere without something exploding?

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter sucks, I'm just running out of ideas. Please give me some!**


	7. More Stuff Blowing Up And PigsInABag

**A/N: So, I've been suffering the wrath of restriction, meaning I have to sneak on to upload stuff! Sorry! THis is going to be the last chapter, I'm sorry, but I am going to start writing one story at a time and I plan on that one story being _The WingedWonder Makes A Chatroom_**** because it gets the most reviews and the most fans. I'll try and make this one really good, sorry if I don't! Okay, so, here's the chapter!**

Max POV

Something blew up, and all hell broke loose.

I don't know _exactly_ what happened, but the whole park was lighting on fire and, well... exploding. It was a disaster. I could hear people screaming and others yelling for their kids and parents and all that stuff.

_Angel! get everyone together now! _I screamed inside my head.

Angel POV

I heard Max's call for help in my head, but there was something I needed to do first.

Hint hint; petting zoo.

Me and Nudge burst toward the petting zoo. The poor animals had to be locked up in that tiny pen, surrounded by a bunch of kids 'petting' them. When they pet them, it was more like hitting them.

Luckily, the petting zoo had been cleared out.

I grabbed two baby pigs, which only weighed, like, three pounds each. That gas station 76 had been giving out free bags that had their logo labeled across the side. I put the pigs in carefully, who were squirming around. A lot. I moved the bag up higher on my shoulder and looked around.

Nudge put a baby goat in her bag.I couldn't help but smile. The bag was barely big enough to hold the goat, which was laying down and peaking it's head around. She grabbed a chicken in each hand, holding one of them tightly to her bag.

There was only two rabbits left, which I grabbed.

We took off as our own traveling petting zoo.

Max POV

Gazzy had ran over to me, Fang and Iggy.

"Where is Angel and Nudge?" I demanded.

He shrugged, and then I saw them.

Was Nudge carrying chickens? And, was Angel holding rabbits?

I tilted my head. Huh? They ran to us and they smiled.

"Let's go, let's go, _let's go!" _Nudge squealed excitedly.

"May I ask...?" I said, pointing to the bag full of pigs.

"No, now let's move it!"

We took off over the exploding theme park.

Witness POV

Okay, whatever the hell was going on, it was weird.

First off, the park was exploding. Second off, there was two girls carrying pigs and rabbits and stuff like that. Third off? Those girls had freakin' _wings _and they were taking off with four other winged freaks.

The flew away, and I was too stunned to move.

Ugh. Stupid Valium, I was hallucinating again. That's one reason you don't use Valium to calm yourself down on a roller-coaster.

**A/N: Okay, the end! Thanks for reading! R&R!**


End file.
